


【盾铁/贱虫全体黑化AU】Till the end of time

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, everyone is a villain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: 全纽约市都知道Stark公司——可以说是全球色情产业领头人——的总裁Tony·Stark和隔壁的Parker工业——大概是全球玩具产业（很纯洁的的儿童玩具）领跑者——的总裁Peter·Parker之间绝对有不可描述的秘密，然而只有少数人知道，这两个在全美都可以称得上是呼风唤雨的人之间的秘密可不只只是不可描述，当然，是很纯洁的那种不可描述。毕竟在这个全世界百分之四十多的人口都是非人种的世界，看出来这两个家伙八成也属于非人种的人不在少数，虽然少有人能猜到他们的具体品种，Tony·Stark时不时变成金黄色特别勾人的双眸和Peter·Parker生气了就会变成全黑色的眼白早早就把他们的非人种的身份捅出去了。而在这些智慧的少数人中，只有小小一部分人知道这两位总裁可不像表面上白白净净，你要求一个活了好几百年胸口镶嵌了一块封印石的高级魅魔和一只童年悲惨患有狂躁症的蜘蛛兽人身世清白？这实在是太为难他们了好吧？大概也只有那些和他们存活在一个世界的人才会知道，这两个总裁真实的样子可不只是四处约泡的花花公子和总是面带微笑的慈善家，能够在纽约的地下产业里稳坐龙头的家伙从来不会是什么心善的货色。魅魔一族人烟稀少，能够达到高级的更是老祖级别的了，不算色诱术的话即使干不过该隐跟德古拉那种一代二代血族，团灭三代以下的血族还是绰绰有余的。更不要说从小就被一个不死的变异狼人带在身边训练的兽人了，甚至没有人活着看到Peter·Parker半兽化的，当然，他也已经不需要亲自兽化动手很久了，要知道食量巨大的食尸鬼可不是谁都可以养得起的地下情人呀。





	【盾铁/贱虫全体黑化AU】Till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> 全体黑化!!!

第一章

昏黄的酒吧灯光勾勒出无数纠缠在一起的身影，Steve·Rogers抿着杯中鲜红色的酒液，来自于正靠在自己身上用饱满胸部摩擦这他手臂的这位……女性恶魔的馈赠，鲜艳的水珠宛如鲜血沾染了他浅色的嘴唇。Steve勾起嘴角，满意地感觉到旁边的低级恶魔更加饥渴地贴了上来。Steve不无可惜地舔了舔嘴唇，湛蓝的眼眸中闪过一丝猩红，可惜了，他的猎物并不是她，不然一个低级恶魔也算是不错的点心了。

也许对于别的猎魔人来说低级恶魔完全可以说是一个不错的猎物，对于Steve来说，在他漫长的生命里，低级恶魔绝对不比随手可以买到的奶油小蛋糕珍贵到哪里去，他们甚至比不上一个迷你马卡龙。没错，Steve·Rogers，前九头蛇工会的少数达到leader级别的猎魔人，不过他在十多年前突然宣布退休，没有人知道他现在是为了谁工作，靠什么生活……自然也没有人会想到，他就这样毫不掩饰地出现在这所纽约最大的混合酒吧——或者说是会所更为恰当。

被Steve当成小蛋糕的低级恶魔已经有些按捺不住了，天知道她从这个金发帅哥刚走进这里就已经注意到他了，看这个身材，恶魔偷偷舔了舔涂成黑紫色的嘴唇，肯定很能干！她偷偷把手伸向金发帅哥的腿间，帅哥好像有点矜持，不过她可从来不知道矜持是个什么东西。

Steve感觉到贴在身上的恶魔开始有些不老实了，他稍微有些苦恼，要知道这种时候他一般就是随便给点甜头安抚一下，可是对着这张黑紫色嘴他实在是亲不下去……万一颜色这么奇葩的口红沾到自己脸上怎么办？想想就很恶心，不利于接下来的捕猎……要不是看她请自己喝了杯不错的特调玛格丽特，Steve早就让她滚蛋了，对于一个老家伙来说，年轻人的配色喜好果然还是太过了。

幸运的是，Steve看见猎物身边出现空缺了，这无疑拯救了他。抿尽杯中的酒液，Steve一个巧劲抽出被恶魔紧紧抱在怀里的手臂，猩红的眼珠转向准备再次贴上来的恶魔，毫不意外地看到这个刚刚还很大胆的小可怜立刻吓得一动不动了。Steve在心里嗤笑了一声，随手把酒杯放在吧台上，直直朝着他的猎物走去。

小可怜恶魔看着忽然变成瘟神的大帅哥，伸手搓了搓寒毛耸立的手臂，吓死宝宝了卧槽……绝对是高级恶魔啊高级恶魔……可惜了。不过当她看到大帅哥的目标的时候，忍不住在心里又感叹了起来，不亏是大帅哥啊，看上的人果然跟自己不在一个水平线上，输给他的话自己一点都不伤心反而还像分一杯羹怎么破？小可怜不自觉地又舔起了嘴唇，攒钱买的限量版口红都快被她自己吃完了，不过确实，没有人可以逃过Steve选定的猎物——Tony·Stark的魅力。

Tony·Stark，全美最大se情产业的老板，本人的魅力完全不输给任何一位公司的艳星，实际上，也许比那些妖艳贱货加起来还要勾人。天知道他们公司有多少人出道就是为让老板能够看自己一眼，当然，能潜规则一下就更好了。

Steve并没有就这么贸贸然接触他的猎物，他只是换了一个更加接近Tony·Stark的位置靠着，心里默念着自己手头的资料。疑似高阶恶魔，滥交，跟在他身边的人好像都跟他有一腿，疑似地下黑市股东之一，曾经有艳照流出，造成了很可怕的效果……都是放屁，Steve在心里默默骂着脏话，这些资料一点用都没有，尤其是在自己终于摆脱了九头蛇的控制花费了将近十年找回自己以前的记忆之后。高阶魅魔，滥交？呵呵……跟身边人有一腿？呵呵……地下黑市？那明明就是Tony和Peter两个土豪的玩具而已，至于艳照……玛德艳照的另一个主角就是Steve他自己啊！

Steve有些烦躁地看着不知道第几个凑上去想要索吻或者是拭油的人，他觉得自己快要忍不住了，然而莫名的胆怯总是硬生生遏制住他的脚步。毕竟你要是跟……额……分开了几十年，最重要的是最近几年你才想起来以为是敌人的家伙居然是老情人，玛德，每次想到这里就想把Red Skull和Zemo大卸八块！

 

第二章

Tony一早就注意到某个假装纯良实际上视线已经把自己扒光的金发混血，不过他确实花了一杯酒的时间用来回忆自己在哪里见过这么可口的大胸甜心，然后他很快就得出了结论，大胸甜心=失踪已久的九头蛇队长=老情人……糟糕他更想来一发了！

向来习惯了随心所欲的Tony觉得自己可不能放过这么优质的老二，不过比起直接贴上去，他有更好的主意。

一手搂住贴过来的不知名猫耳兽人，Tony享受地顺手在怀里小猫咪的巨波上揉了一把，手感不错。小猫咪更加用力地贴了上来，尾巴灵活地圈上Tony的大腿根。Tony满意地感觉到粘在自己身上的小猫咪忽然僵直着身体推开自己迅速消失在人群里，背后贴上了一具热乎乎的身体。

敏感的耳尖被湿热的舌头舔舐着，Tony差点一尾巴抽过去，低沉的声音混合着舌尖划过的微痒感觉从耳朵一路钻进了Tony心里：“你总是在挑战我的耐心Tony——”

刻意拖长的尾音带着暧昧的邀请，Tony仰头完全靠近身后人的怀里，完全没有阻止对方游走在自己胸前的双手的意思：“怎么会呢Steve，我可是时时刻刻都在想念着你——的大老二。”

Steve挑眉看着怀里一脸嚣张的Tony，右手下滑用力揉捏起手中圆润的屁股：“哦……我也很想念你——和你的翘屁股。”

Tony眯起眼睛看着老古董一本正经地说着下流话，伸手塞了一张卡到Steve手里——当然不是捏着屁股的那只：“419房间嗯？走吧——Uncle Steve~”

前往房间的过程可谓是无比艰辛，两个人的嘴唇一路粘在一起，Tony故意伸出尖尖的虎牙蹭着Steve的下唇，舌尖还往Steve下巴上乱舔。Steve眯起眼睛，右手顺着Tony的腰滑进裤子里用力揉捏起挺翘的臀部，另一只手则直接搂住Tony把他抱了起来——再这样下去他可不能保证自己不会在走廊里就扒开Tony的裤子狠狠操进去，也许Tony并不介意这样也说不定。

感觉到Steve的不耐，Tony搂住对方的脖子更加贴近这具微凉的身体，他屈起膝盖在Steve鼓鼓囊囊的胯下磨蹭，眯起变成金色的眼睛凑在Steve耳边发出暧昧的呻吟。Steve狠狠捏了一把手里的软肉，果不其然听到耳边传来吸气的声音，他再次加快脚步，粗暴地将卡片插进凹槽里踹开门。

反身用脚勾上门，Steve直接将Tony抵在门上亲吻起来，昂贵的丝绸衬衫被毫不犹豫地扯开，贝壳雕制的扣子崩了满地。Tony不甘示弱地伸出尖尖的指甲划破Steve的T恤，伸手在两块饱满厚实的胸肌不轻不重地揉捏起来，嘴上也不停歇，不断吮吻啃咬着Steve的嘴唇，淡淡的血腥味让Tony更加兴奋起来。

渐渐变黑的指甲和转为鲜红色的眼眸昭示着Steve开始丧失理智，他一把抽掉了Tony的皮带，浅灰色的西裤被毫不怜惜地丢弃在脚边，Steve隔着三角裤揉搓着Tony硬得流水的阴茎。他松开Tony微肿的嘴唇转而对着小巧的喉结发起进攻，他用力吮吸着，轻轻啃咬着Tony的喉咙，感受到舌尖薄薄的肌肉紧张地颤抖。

Tony摸索着解开Steve的皮带把手伸进去，火热的温度让他觉得自己的手掌都要被点燃了，Steve骤然加重的呼吸鼓励了他的动作，Tony直接握住了手中的大家伙，小心地避过自己尖利的指甲缓缓撸动起来：“放我下来，我们去床上……嗯——”

显然Steve不准备等到床上再享用可口的猎物，扒掉Tony的内裤，Steve单手从外套口袋里掏出润滑剂，用牙咬着打开，赤红色的眸子紧紧盯着大口喘气的Tony。手掌大小的瓶子被粗暴地挤压，粘稠的润滑剂淌了Steve满手，草莓的甜味弥漫在两人之间。

“操……”Tony在Steve把两根手指挤进自己身体的时候忍不住爆粗，“妈的……你轻点，呃……套子……套子呢？”

Steve嘴角扬起危险的笑容：“套子？Tony……我们俩什么时候用过那种东西？看来你忘了很多东西……没关系，我会帮你想起来的……”恶劣因子似乎已经占领了他的大脑，手指在狭窄的甬道里搅动，Steve用力吻住Tony，把那些粗话堵在彼此口中。

“唔……恩……”Tony将舌头顶进Steve的口腔，舌尖灵活地追逐着对方，手指也不停歇地滑动，锐利的指甲划破了Steve的内裤。Tony微微停顿了一下，收起尖尖的指甲重新握住从布料里挣脱的重型武器，指尖灵活在在茎身上撸动，手掌轻轻挤压着龟头。

敏感部位被这样玩弄让Steve从嗓子里挤出几声低喘，第三根手指挤进湿热的小洞，指尖抵住小小的凸起捻动。耳边传来Tony抑制不住的尖叫，Steve满意地感到在自己腹部磨蹭的器官流出更多的液体：“看来你已经准备好了？”低沉的嗓音带着炽热的喘息喷洒在Tony敏感的耳尖，这让他控制不住地收紧了身体。

Steve扒开Tony的手用力把他抵在门上，木质雕花隔着西装外套和衬衫磨蹭着Tony的脊背，伸手扶住Tony的腰，Steve确认了Tony的腿稳稳夹住自己胯部，单手扶住自己的阴茎，火热的龟头抵在不断收缩的穴口：“Tony……夹好。”

紧贴着下身的滚烫触感让Tony来不及反应Steve说了什么，瞬间被填满的痛感混合着尖锐的快感搅得他大脑里只剩下屁股里塞的大老二：“啊啊啊啊——该死的呃——轻点啊，操……”

湿热紧致的内壁死死搅紧了Steve，并没有留给Tony多少适应的时间，Steve凑到Tony脖颈轻轻啃吻，下身也开始用力抽动。火热的吐息喷洒在敏感的皮肤上，Tony猛然拔高的呻吟变成最好的催情剂，Steve在Tony锁骨和胸口不断吮吸啃咬，紫红色的印记遍布胸膛。

“啊啊啊……Steve……舔我……嗯……”Tony的手指的柔软的金发间穿梭，他挺起胸膛，被忽视的两点充血挺立，“吸，吸我……Steve……”

Steve顺从地低头含住一点用力吮吸起来，敏感的乳头被舌头用力碾压，Tony胡乱地叫着Steve的名字骂着脏话，屁股里的大家伙烫得他不住扭动，每一下次捅进来都会狠狠碾过前列腺，剧烈的快感让Tony不住收缩着肠道。

紧致的甬道不断收缩挤压着阴茎，Steve放弃了什么九浅一深，每次一挺入都像是要把两个卵蛋都挤进去般用力，啃咬成鲜红色的乳头终于被放开在空气中瑟瑟发抖。Steve吻上Tony胸口散发着莹莹蓝光的封印石，几十年前这里还没有这块石头，他细细舔吻着周边的皮肤，不曾料到Tony猛地夹紧了屁股，低沉的呻吟变成了无声的尖叫。

Steve眯起眼睛，左手直接抱住怀里的腰肢，将Tony狠狠钉在自己的阴茎上，右手握住哭个不停的小Tony随着挺入的节奏撸动起来。Tony一口叼住Steve的脖子，含混不清地哭泣和尖叫从口中漏出，金色的眼睛里盛满了泪水，尖尖的耳朵变得通红。

前后都被好好照顾到的Tony最终尖叫着释放，白色的液体溅在Steve纹理分明的腹肌上，过多的快感刺激的他不住颤抖，一条细细的恶魔尾巴从尾椎处延伸出来缠住了Steve握在自己腰间的手臂。

Steve在颤抖的甬道里毫不留情地大力抽动，润滑剂混合着肠液顺着连接处沾湿了金色的耻毛，他一个用力将Tony钉在自己性器上，大股的精液射进还在抽搐的肠道，引得Tony发出痛苦的呻吟。

Steve把浑身颤抖的Tony搂进怀里，软化的器官依然牢牢堵住穴口，他就这样抱着Tony往床上走去。肩膀上传来微微的刺痛，Steve侧头看见Tony挂着泪珠狠狠在自己肩上磨牙，他扬眉在Tony屁股上拍了一下，顺便颠了颠怀里的魅魔：“知道你还不够，放心，马上上床满足你。”

“操你的Steve·Rogers老子尾椎都要断了！”

“Language Tony，放心接下来保证让你满意。”

“……不满意我就把你踹出去……”

“……”

“Fuck！你干嘛……卧槽！！把手指拿出去！！”

“……”

“……我错了啊啊啊，真的！Steve叔叔~~我错了啊，手指，手指！！”

 

第三章

Steve睁开眼睛，阳光从窗帘缝隙里钻进来，身侧果不其然是空的。这让他有些丧气，虽然是意料之中的事情，Tony这样毫不留情的离开让Steve有种说不出的憋闷感。这种感觉在Steve发现床头的小卡片后直接升级成了愤怒——“You know who I am”这是把自当成哪个不知好歹倒贴上来的一夜情对象了？

即使心里明白Tony附赠小卡片比起真当昨晚是一次419，更像是对于自己此前行为的小小报复，Steve仍然感到自己被挑衅了。面对来自伴侣的挑衅，资深猎魔人Steve·Rogers通常会采用一种能够在增进双方感情的同时达到警示效果的运动来对伴侣进行惩罚，顺便一提，这招虽然百试百灵……你首先要有一个伴侣。

手机里多出来的陌生号码让Steve挑眉笑起来，他并不急于一时，要知道Stark家可是祖传的口是心非，要跟Tony再次重归于好还得慢慢来。Steve叼着全麦吐司收好手机，带着太阳般热度的笑容引得路过的女孩频频回望，第一步，就从认真了解Tony现在的同伴们开始吧。

来不及锁屏的手机暴露了主人的心思——Peter·Parker，男性兽人族，Parker Industry总裁，传言有饲养稀有大型宠物的爱好。

 

Peter看着毫无形象瘫倒在自己真皮沙发上的小胡子男人，面无表情地开口：“……我替沙发感谢你对它的厚爱了Tony。”

Tony撇撇嘴：“Petey你真是一点同情心都没有，你敢说自己体会过没有不小心high过头的后遗症？”

“所以你的high过头指的是被艹翻？”Peter伸手安抚了听到Tony的话变得有些暴躁的Wade，“……那还真没有过……好吧，至少在我遇见Wade之前没有过。Wade已经能听懂人话了，你少逗他。”

Tony对天翻了个白眼，Peter对这个脑子不清醒的食尸鬼真是宠得没天了：“恢复这么快，不愧是打不死的怪物啊……我来找你是有正事的。”

等到Peter打发Wade离开房间，Tony翻身坐起来：“后天晚上，Manhattan拍卖会，有消息传Red Skull要拍卖魔方的位置信息。”

“可信吗？”Peter眯起眼睛，“我们追查了这么多年都没能完全掌握的消息，他居然要拿出来拍卖……难不成真的是年纪太大痴呆了。”

Tony拿起茶几上的杯子抿了一口：“Errr……我原本预计可信度在40%，不过SHIELD似乎为拍卖会特别安排了人手，消息真实性应该大于50%……也不排除HYDRA和SHIELD合作想把我们几个吊出去的可能性。”

Peter看着Tony一脸嫌弃地放下杯子，水蓝色的眼珠紧紧盯住对方：“你已经有决定了。顺便那是混合果汁，别这么看着我，我就喜欢用高脚杯装果汁不行吗……”

“是是是，你还喜欢用蜘蛛丝荡秋千ok？”Tony再度躺倒，他腰酸得厉害，“所以你来吗？”

“为什么不呢……”暖棕色的刘海挡住了Peter的眼睛，“账总是要算的。”

Tony打了个响指：“All right. Nat也决定插一脚，Charles忙着跟Erik家暴应该没精力管这里了。”

 

第四章

Manhattan拍卖会当天——

Tony窝在柔软的布艺沙发上，金发碧眼的管家站在一旁。

“Jar～我不想喝香槟！”Tony瞪着眼睛，Jarvis把拍卖会配的服务生打发走了，包间里没有其他人他也就不再保持什么形象了，“这种跟汽水一样的饮料都不配称为酒，我想喝伏特加，你不是带了伏特加来吗？”

Jarvis早已不是那个Tony撒个娇就会服软的人工智能了：“抱歉Sir，如果你还记得的话，那瓶伏特加是为Miss.Natasha准备的，我想你并不想获得她充满爱意的大腿杀？”

Tony撇撇嘴，他就是胆子再大也不想平白招惹Natasha。恰到好处的敲门声打断了Tony更多的抱怨，一身银灰色西装的Peter走了进来，Wade·Wilson像只总算被主人刷洗干净的大型狼犬似的紧紧粘在他身后。

“真不敢想象，你居然还带宠物来？”

Peter回以一个微笑：“走到哪都带着保姆的Mr.Stark似乎并没立场来说我？”

Tony张嘴吃掉Jarvis喂的葡萄：“……Jar才不是我的保姆！Jarvis可是我最伟大的发明，我的管家、保镖、工作伙伴、老情人……”

“还有全职保姆。”Peter笑着补全他，他揉了揉正冲着Tony龇牙的Wade，凹凸不平的粗糙手感让他格外安心。Wade抬头看向Peter，然后蜷起高大的身体试图钻进对方怀里，不过立刻被Peter阻止了。Peter有些无奈地看着瘪嘴的Wade，最终妥协了，Wade成功枕着Peter的大腿躺在了软绵绵的沙发上。

Tony对天翻了个白眼，这两个家伙真是够了：“他已经能记事了？好现象啊。”

Peter将手搭在Wade的肩膀上：“是啊，这可比之前好多了。看样子不久他就又能像以前那样活蹦乱跳给我捣乱了……Tony，谢谢。”

Tony露出一个自信的笑容，示意Jarvis过来坐下：“这有什么，我可是Tony·Stark……”

“我好像听到某个人又在不要脸地自夸了？”低沉的女声打断了Tony，Natasha红唇微起，一脸阴沉的俄国熊紧紧跟在他的女王身后。

“Natasha，”Tony有些无奈地开口，“你就是不拆我的台就难受吗？”

Peter冲着Natasha点头，一身艳红色连衣裙的女王大人毫不客气地占据了包间最后一张沙发，Bucky在关好包间门后就紧紧贴在他家女王大人身边坐下。Jarvis站起来走到一边，白皙的手指灵活地打开了包装精美的酒瓶，暗红色的酒液被他倒进擦拭干净的水晶杯里：“Sir带给你的礼物，Miss.Natasha。”

Natasha结果杯子抿了一口，她微微眯起眼睛：“好货啊Tony，上哪搞来的纯种精灵？我记得纯种精灵已经不出世了。”

Tony得意地指了指Peter：“那可得感谢Peter啊，要不是他家Wade不小心捅了精灵窝，我可搞不来这么好货色，还是个漂亮的小可爱，回头给你送去？”

Bucky立刻转头盯住Tony，就算他平时反应有点慢，这种时候可不会含糊。Natasha嗤笑一声扳过Bucky的脸，带着血腥味的辛辣酒液被她喂给这头钻进醋缸子的俄国熊，一吻结束，Natasha舔舔自己微热的嘴唇：“怎么样亲爱的，好喝吗？”

“好喝……”Bucky舔舔嘴唇，他有些意犹未尽，不过Natasha似乎没有继续的想法了，他决定老实坐好别给自己惹麻烦。

Tony看看左手边正在调情的女王大人跟狗熊保镖组合，再看看右手边的溺满满的霸道总裁智障宠物组合，最终默默拽过Jarvis的领带来一个热辣的舌吻——虽然并没有人在意他们，总之，这也勉强算是纯情管家和傲娇主人了吧？

 

第五章

Steve对着镜子整了整领结，服务生制服在他身上显得有些小了，薄薄的衬衫紧紧绷在胸口，马甲也只能堪堪扣上。Steve伸手拨了拨刘海，镜子里的金发帅哥露出一个满意的笑容，顺手把被五花大绑的服务生敲晕塞进衣柜里，Steve端起放在一旁的托盘走出了这个狭小的休息室。

会场安保并不如他想象中那么严，这倒是奇怪了，Steve穿过金碧辉煌的走廊，Red Skull那个老不死居然没把Crossbones带来。身材魁梧的金发服务生熟门熟路撬开包厢门，下一秒，冰冷的枪口就顶住了他的下颚，Steve一脸微笑看着金发碧眼的管家，那双和自己如出一辙的蔚蓝眼眸不带一丝感情，随时可以用银子弹射穿自己的脑袋：“好久不见，Jarvis.”

Jarvis面无表情地将Steve拉进包厢，对方随手锁上门的动作并没有逃过他的双眼：“Mr.Rogers，请进。”

穿着服务生制服被人用枪顶着脑袋进来的Steve除了在看到Bucky时有些惊讶外，他甚至笑着跟Tony打了个招呼：“Hi Tony，要来点酒吗？”

Tony皱眉看着眼前这个计划外的不稳定因子，他不确定Steve现在是不是还在为Red Skull工作，得想个办法把Steve打发走：“呵，怎么大名鼎鼎的猎魔人也要出来当服务生打工了？可惜了darling，我并不需要你的服务。Jar，送这位服务生走吧。”

“等等。”Natasha打断了Jarvis准备“送客”的动作，“据说，Captain你和Bucky是好友？”

Steve打蛇上棍技能的熟练度高得惊人：“是的，我们一起工作了很多年，关系很好。”

Tony看着Steve一脸自然地拨开Jarvis的枪坐到自己身边，他觉得自己开始头疼了：“听着Steve，我不管你今天是来干嘛的，我警告你别给我捣乱……不然我绝对让你好看。”

Steve看着Tony那双透着不耐的眼睛，他觉得自己有必要挽回一下自己被Hydra败坏的形象：“Tony，相信我从来就没不想给你捣乱……你们今天是为了Red Skull放出的消息来的？那是个假的——”

“什么？老家伙也不怕被弄死！”Tony皱眉低语，“你怎么证明？”

Peter眯起眼睛盯着Steve，他们从一开始就不相信Red Skull会拍卖魔方的位置信息，但这不代表他们就会相信这个前·Captain Hydra的话：“他没有理由做这种给自己树敌无数的事情，Mr.Rogers，Red Skull有多精明我想你比我们要更加了解。”

Steve起身为自己和Tony倒了两杯香槟，清澈的金色像极了Tony的眼睛，他并不在意躺在Peter腿上那只食尸鬼过于明显的敌意与Natasha探究的眼神，他轻飘飘抛下一枚炸弹：“Red Skull快要不行了。”

Steve不顾几个人惊疑不定的表情走到Tony面前，他伸手点了点Tony胸口的封印石，转瞬间Jarvis的枪口再一次对准了他的脑袋：“在我离开的时候，他就已经快要翘辫子了。”

“我倒是很好奇他靠什么才活到现在。”Steve满意地看着Tony示意Jarvis放下枪，“他的目标是你Tony。”

“你在逗我？”Tony眯起眼睛，淡淡的金色一闪而过，“他可没有理由针对我……应该是我有理由针对他。”

“不不不，Red Skull在几百年前就试着用各种方法延长自己生命，他借助Howard的血清样品做到了。”Steve垂眼瞥过Bucky，“但是那支样品是不完整的，血清的效力在十年前就开始大幅衰减……他开始使用各种方法让自己活下去，我离开的时候，Hydra内部有消息说——Stark胸口的封印石里包含的能量足够让他活到想死。”

Tony在听到Howard名字的时候不自觉握紧了双手，Jarvis微凉的手搭在他肩头：“开什么玩笑？他是真的老糊涂了？”

“不，Tony。”一直沉默的Natasha突然开口，“在面对死亡的时候，任何方法都值得一试。”

Bucky伸出右手握住Natasha同样冰冷的手腕：“抱歉……”

Steve眯起眼睛看着昔日的好友对着一个血族发情，他可没有错过对方泛着青色的皮肤和手腕上细小的缝线。

 

第六章

打破沉默的是突然间变得暴躁的Wade，他从Peter腿上爬起来对着门的方向发出阵阵嘶吼，布满疤痕的脸庞显得更加扭曲可怕。Peter站起身挡在Wade前面：“门口有人。”

Tony眯起眼睛，这整个房间里都不是一般角色，要做到在他们都没有察觉的情况下埋伏在门口绝对不是好对付的家伙——他并不怀疑Wade的判断，要知道食尸鬼对恶意的感知力绝对是数一数二的精准。Jarvis握紧了手枪悄无声息地走到门边，如果不是屋内几个人能够看见他的动作，没人能察觉到他已经站在门口。

尖利的獠牙在泛着暗红色的唇间若隐若现，Natasha站起身，在枪声响起的一瞬间，酒红色的布料展开挡住了敌人的视线，等到满是弹孔的长裙飘落在地面，一身黑色紧身衣的她已经转瞬间撩倒了数个冲进包间的杀手。Bucky挥舞着左臂挡开那些不痛不痒的子弹，带着缝线的手指狠狠陷进一名杀手的脖颈，他并没有贸然冲向那些堵住唯一出口的敌人，而是集中攻击那些配备了银子弹的杀手。

Wade早在Peter松开压住他脖子的手指时就低吼着和几个敌人扭打在一起，如同弯钩一般锐利的指甲轻松从敌人身上撕扯下肉块。浓厚的血腥味刺激了Wade，他开始粗喘，双眸也转变为血红色，食尸鬼贪婪的天性不断怂恿他赶紧饱餐一顿。

“Wade·Wilson！”Peter贴在墙壁上抽空看了一眼Wade，他一脚踹断一个高大杀手的腿骨，变为全黑的眼白和浮现在额角的两对复眼让他看起来并不比陷入疯狂的食尸鬼要和蔼可亲多少。

听到Peter怒吼的Wade瞪着布满血丝的眼睛撕碎了面前的敌人，温热的肉块和鲜血撒了一地，他饥渴地舔舐着喷洒到自己唇边的鲜血，最终忍住了想要开始大快朵颐的欲望。

Jarvis有些嫌弃地避开了满地脏器肉块，枪法精准的他从来都是属于那种一击致命不浪费一颗子弹的类型，这种过于狂野的战斗方式向来是为他所不齿的，毕竟对于一个人造人来说，效率才是最重要的。银制子弹如同活物一般追逐收割着这些Hydra杀手的生命，水蓝色的双眸宛若坚冰不带一丝温度，每一枪都正中致命部位，Jarvis甚至抽空击碎了一旁的玻璃，他示意Tony撤出这里，狭窄的空间并不利于他们几个发挥。

Steve高大的身躯完完全全挡住了Tony，魔力幻化成的圆盾挡住了所有攻击，几个人一边攻击一边朝着窗户的方向移动——包括了被Peter用蛛丝扯着往窗户那里挪动的Wade。Tony此时不得不相信Steve所说的情报，Red Skull果然是冲着他来的。

仇恨的火焰在化为浅金色的眼眸中燃烧，Howard死前的苦苦哀求和Maria布满鲜血的身影又一次出现在Tony眼前，那个蜷缩在柜子里拼命抑制哭泣的自己、那个满眼血红的夜晚……巨大的黑色蝠翼撑破了昂贵的西装，Tony抓住Steve的胳膊带着他从窗户飞出，细长有力的尾巴也不忘卷起一旁的管家离开。

Bucky右手环住Natasha的腰，两人直接从破损的窗户一跃而下，稀有金属制作的手臂在外墙上留下了数道深深地划痕，Peter带着被蜘蛛丝过住的Wade也从窗户离开。然而窗外原本应该是花园的地方，此时却密密麻麻站满了全副武装的Hydra士兵。

Red Skull看着从窗户逃离的数人，干瘪深陷的眼窝里一双眼睛亮得可怕：“动手。”

TBC.

 

第七章

子弹如同暴雨般向着几人倾泻而来，Steve连忙塑造出更大的盾牌挡住这些子弹，Bucky则直接把Natasha挡在了身后，Peter带着Wade跳到了墙壁上试图躲开。Tony胸口的封印石在黑夜中散发着莹莹蓝光，这简直就是个靶子，Jarvis一边射击一边联结到网路联系Pepper和Rhodes，精准的射击能力和远超所谓超级电脑的计算能力让他甚至能够击落那些直冲向Tony的子弹。

Natasha召唤出无数蝙蝠向那些Hydra杀手冲去，然而带着微弱圣光的刀刃瞬间打散了这些可怜的蝙蝠，一个带着骷髅面具的人挥着光刃向Natasha冲过来。Bucky左手挥出一拳，骷髅面具不得不转向挡住着足以砸碎他脑袋的一拳，Natasha则乘机开枪想要杀死这个奇怪的杀手。骷髅杀手的动作格外敏捷，他转身躲过子弹开始反击，几秒种后他竟然开始复制Bucky的动作，甚至是Natasha那超高难度的绞杀动作也完全复制下来。Bucky和Natasha不得不改变策略，努力拉开距离，Natasha的蝙蝠发挥了一定作用，但是面对吸血鬼的克星——圣光武器，他们完全陷入了被动。

Wade顶着子弹冲向Red Skull，子弹不断击穿他的身体，伤口又不断愈合，在他少得可怜的遗留记忆里，这个男人就是造成他如此惨状的罪魁祸首。Peter紧紧跟上Wade，这家伙在发疯的时候眼中除了目标大概就只剩下肉了，四条光滑的节肢刺破西装从背后伸出，锋利的爪尖直接刺穿了周围的敌人。

Red Skull直到这时嘴角仍然带着一丝微笑，他似乎完全不把他们放在眼里，即使已经失去了许多部下，他也不见丝毫慌乱。Tony眯起眼睛，他压低身体一个俯冲将Steve扔进了一旁的灌木丛，荧蓝色的光线在他手心汇聚——斥力炮能将魔力直接转化为冲击波，比起冲上去肉搏，Tony更喜欢精准有力的远距离攻击。

Steve眯起眼睛看着Tony，海蓝色的双眼转为鲜红，犬齿也变得尖利，骤然间增厚的肌肉直接撑破了衬衫。红蓝相间的盾牌脱手砸向Red Skull，然而一只布满伤痕的手掌稳稳接住了盾牌，随着对方用力，盾牌破碎消失在空气中，Steve嘴唇微动叫出这位昔日同僚的身份：“Crossbones，你还真是忠心耿耿啊。”

隔着面具，Crossbones的声音显得更加沙哑：“不像你，Captain Hydra？这么快就找到新的主人了？”

Steve冷笑一声，一面泛着金属光泽的盾牌在他手中缓缓成型，这面盾牌是他自被洗脑后再未使用过的——当年Howard和Tony终于完成振金流动性改造之后的第一个也算是唯一一个成品，流动性振金分子被植入了Steve的骨骼缝隙，直接受Steve的魔力控制。

Red Skull抿嘴看着Steve，当年Howard至死也没有交出的流动性振金成品竟然这么多年一直就在自己身边，何等讽刺。他不再注意Steve和Crossbones，比起解决一个叛徒，他更渴望的是永生——

“Tony·Stark，”

一直隐藏在黑暗中的毒蛇终于露出了獠牙，她带着自己的猎物出场：“好久不见，我带了一位客人来，你想见见她吗？”

Tony握紧了拳头，被这个半人半蛇怪物卷在蛇尾中的红发女性正是他的前任女友兼现任CEO小姐——Pepper·Potts。

“放开Pepper.”Tony缓缓收起翅膀，浅金色的眼眸中盛满了杀意，“你最好不要尝试这样激怒我，Madam Hydra.”

TBC.

 

第八章

Madam Hydra的加入让战局变得更加混乱，她劫持了Pepper、而Rhodes下落不明。Tony的怒火几乎化为实质，似乎下一秒他就会暴起将敌人通通撕碎。Jarvis有些担心地看向Tony，他感觉到Tony的能量指数波动巨大，这让他本能地向Tony靠近——在他已经换了三次弹夹的情况下。

Steve还在和Crossbones对峙，他并不是没注意到Skull那里的动静，但是原谅他吧，在他眼里Pepper还算是一个威胁略小于Jarvis的情敌呢。

"Skull......"Tony再度抬头时一双金色的眼镜在黑暗中亮得惊人，"你到底要做什么？"

"Well，well，看来你的老情人并没有给你什么有用的情报啊？"Red Skull掐住了Pepper的脖子，强烈的窒息感让Pepper从昏迷中醒过来。

"咳咳，咳咳"Pepper挣扎着睁开眼睛，"Tony？Tony！这是个陷阱！！"

Madam Hydra收紧蛇尾打断了Pepper的话，她并不在意阴谋败露什么的，但这小姑娘撕掉了自己几块鳞片的仇还没结清呢："老实点小姑娘......你最好搞清楚自己俘虏的身份！"

Red Skull笑看Tony紧紧握起拳头，他终于开口："我要你的能量源头——那块石头。"

Tony眯起眼睛，Steve给的情报并没有错，但问题就是——封印石根本就不是什么能量来源，他想了想，伸手在斥力炮背面按了几下："我的能量来源，你胃口还真不小啊Skull......放了Pepper，让你的小丑们停火。"

Jarvis瞳孔微缩，他接收到了Tony的信号——即使他并不赞成Tony的选择。Jarvis收起枪，冰蓝色的眼眸中无数条数据高速流动起来，他借着Peter的掩护将自己隐藏在黑暗中。Tony伸手解开胸口的扣子，正圆形的封印石在黑夜中散发着美丽的亮蓝色光芒，他毫不意外在Red Skull眼中看到了贪婪与恶毒。

"放了Pepper，"斥力炮拆解为一块手表，Tony甚至收起了巨大的蝠翼，"停火，然后，你可以自己来拿......"只要你拿的走。

Natasha用一种看疯子的眼神看着Tony，她不明白，一个女人就让他放弃了一直以来的目标吗？她并没有直接出言反对，但愈发狠戾的进攻已经表明了她的态度。Barnes却对此没什么反应，Natasha不确定他是胸有成竹还是压根儿没注意发生了什么。

Red Skull兴许是被臆想中的胜利冲昏了头脑，他竟然真的让Hydra的人停止了攻击，Madam Hydra和Crossbones重新回到Red Skull身旁，Steve两步跑到Tony身侧——他原本是准备乘机一盾砸死这个老不死骷髅的，突然出现脑海里的声音阻止了他。

那是Jarvis的声音，Steve眯起眼睛，他从不知道Tony竟然能赋予人造人这样可怕的能力——难怪当年Howard总是背着Tony到处跟老友们炫耀自己儿子有多天才。Natasha跟Peter也停手聚集过来，这也是Steve有点不爽的地方，如果说Natasha是习惯性服从命令，Peter似乎从头到尾都无条件相信Tony。

Red Skull一手卡着Pepper的脖子："你最好不要耍花招，Stark，否则我一样可以弄死你的小情人。"

Tony往前走去，他对自己的计划很有信心，幸运点他甚至可以一举干掉这几只Hydra大老鼠，他伸手指指自己胸口："放开她，我不会反抗。"

Red Skull眼中溢出的贪婪几乎可以将Tony点燃，他松开手，Pepper跌落跪坐在地上咳嗽，橘红色的刘海挡住了她眼中的愤恨和几丝赤红。她当然知道Tony的计划，哪怕Tony只是一个挑眉她都能猜到这个从不在意自己的自大狂想要干什么，Pepper咬住下唇，机会只在一瞬间，她必须配合好Jarvis。

Tony微微低头，他看着那只暗红色干瘪的手慢慢插进自己胸口，剧痛中他眼前模模糊糊出现了多年前Howard不顾Maria的阻止和哭骂将这块石头埋进自己胸口的景象，那时候也是这样钻心剜肉的痛苦。Tony的意识开始有些模糊，鲜血伴随着大量能量从他胸口泄出，他听到Red Skull的笑声……还有Pepper强忍的啜泣……还有……一个很熟悉的声音……那个陪伴了他最快乐时光和最痛苦记忆的人……

TBC.

第九章

“No……Tony No！！！”Steve咬牙冲上去，该死，如果他知道Tony真的会让Red Skull去拿那块封印石他根本就不会听Jarvis的话，妈的！

几根蜘蛛丝将Steve牢牢牵制住，Peter用力拽紧蛛丝，他不能让Steve打乱Tony的计划：“Captain，请你冷静一下。”

“该死的你居然让我冷静？”Steve挥盾斩断蛛丝，下一秒却被Wade掀翻在地，“放开！Shit！Tony！！”

Natasha看着被死死压在地上的Steve，她不知道该听从哪边，Jarvis让他们按兵不动——而现实情况是Tony随时会被Red Skull杀死，Pepper也没有脱离战圈……Pepper？等等，Natasha转头，血族强化的视力让她成功捕捉到几乎被Tony胸口刺眼蓝光掩盖的几丝橘红色。

封印石慢慢脱离Tony的身体，耀眼的蓝光覆盖了战场中心的三人，Steve双目充血奋力扭动想要挣脱Wade和Peter的压制，他不管什么计划，他只是不希望像是曾经那样——当自己好不容易赶到Howard家的时候，满地的鲜血残肢，当他从已经冰冷僵硬的老管家怀里将身上沾满鲜血却一动不敢动的Tony拽出来时，那双盛满泪水的眼睛里满满包含着恐惧和歇斯底里。

“Stark！！You dare！！”就在Steve将要陷入疯狂的时候，Red Skull带着痛苦的怒吼打破了僵持。

下一秒Jarvis就发出了防御的指令，蓝色光芒散去，Tony跪坐在地上双手紧紧捂着胸口，而Red Skull脸上却不带半分笑意。皮肉烧焦的气味弥漫在空气里，几秒前还柔弱无力坐在地上的Pepper此刻双手带着炙热的火焰死死抓住Red Skull的右手，橘红色的耀眼能量漂浮在她的周身，隔着数米远都能感受到逼人的热度。

身体被烈焰直接烧灼的痛苦让Red Skull不得不惨叫着丢下了手中的封印石，而下一刻，带着火焰的拳头就将这块包含着巨大能量的石头彻底击碎。

“What！”Red Skull被赶来的Madam Hydra扶住，他眼睁睁看着自己永生的希望被碾碎在自己面前，紧接着，他甚至连一个音节都发不出。

被禁锢在石头里的能量疯狂涌向它们的主人——Tony·Stark，是了，封印石从来就不是什么能量源头，所谓封印石，封印的本就是Tony过于庞大的力量，它从来就只是一块防止Tony被属于自己的能量摧毁的石头而已。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”被填塞进过多能量的Tony发出抑制不住的惨叫，本就破破烂烂的西装在瞬间就被摧毁。Tony抬头，一双荧蓝色的眼眸带着讥讽看向格外狼狈的众人，随着嘴角慢慢扬起，银白色的液体逐渐覆盖他的全身——那是一副从未出现在世人面前的盔甲，耀眼的银白搭配几丝浅蓝，在黑夜中格外张扬的外表却有着让人心惊的压迫感。

Steve愕然看着眼前这个充满陌生气息的Tony，他知道那是什么，流动性振金，想要一副能够覆盖全身的振金装甲必须要足够充沛的魔力来维持，他仅仅是为了这面盾牌就花费了数十年来积累魔力。可悲的是此刻他想的不是Howard和Tony究竟瞒了自己多少事情，而是，Tony·Stark，果然是个天才。

TBC.

 

第十章

银白的装甲并没有覆盖Tony的脸庞，每个人都能看见那双不带一丝感情的冰蓝眸子——远远不同于Steve充满包容的天蓝色或是Pepper温柔的海蓝色，而是如终年封冻的两极冰川，嘴角的笑容又为他平添了一丝疯狂。

下一秒，他们就真正体会到那种疯狂——

那是他们从未见过的攻击方式，真正的血肉横飞。巨大的冲击波让Steve不得不将星盾挡在身前，Bucky转身将Natasha护在怀里，Wade被四溅的内脏吸引发出阵阵咆哮，Peter不得不将Wade捆起来防止他冲上去找死。

Steve觉得恐惧，这样的Tony他从未见过，这让他怀疑自己的Tony是不是真的存在。他有些不知所措，直到Pepper狼狈不堪地逃出战圈，她周身泛着浅浅的火光跌坐在地面。不知何时出现的Jarvis将她扶起来："Miss.Potts，您做的很好，接下来请交给我们。"

Pepper点点头，她本就不是战斗人员，刚刚的力量也是靠着病毒才能爆发出来，现在的她已经完全失去了战斗能力。

Madam Hydra被Red Skull扯过挡在身前，她惨叫着被斩去了手臂，粗大的蛇尾不断抽搐拍动，一时间四周尘土飞扬，唯有不时闪烁的蓝光和叫喊依然清晰。

Jarvis拦住了想要冲上去的Steve，那双和Tony如出一辙的冰蓝双眼微微转动："Mr.Rogers，请不要过去。Sir在这种情况下只会进行无差别攻击，任何接近他的人都会被认定为敌人。"

"难道我们就这么看着吗？！"

"请放心，"Jarvis的声音依旧不带一丝起伏，"我们只需要在Sir魔力耗尽的时候前去支援就足够了。"

Tony抽空看了一眼Jarvis，他的管家还是一如既往的贴心，或者说，正是因为他们借助绝境病毒共享大脑，现在的Jarvis就是一个装载了超级计算机并被他完全掌控的傀儡，一举一动都是出自他的授意。Tony现在感觉非常好，充盈的魔力让他觉得自己无所不能，压抑在心底的嗜血欲得到了极大的满足，他知道这是绝境病毒在影响自己的脑子，那又怎样，反正他也不是什么正派人物，不是吗？

毫无顾忌肆意挥霍的结果就是魔力消耗过快，一通狂轰滥炸之后，Tony渐渐感到疲惫，不过这没什么关系，Madam Hydra差点被削成两截，Red Skull即使被Crossbones拼死保护现在也只能倒在地上吐血了，只有Task Master见事不好已经逃走。

"愚蠢......"Tony冷哼一声，两双眼中同时滑过几条数据，Jarvis抬手对着一片黑暗扣动扳机，一声闷哼和若有若无的血腥味让Tony露出一个满意的微笑。

Red Skull咳出一口血，他怎么也想不到事情会变成这样，刻骨的仇恨从那双已经有些浑浊的眼中迸射，多么强大的力量，原本、这些都应该属于他！该死的Stark......他记起很久以前，Winter Solider宁可选择自毁也没有对曾经的好友动手，Howard Stark即使断气也没有消失的讥讽目光，还有，即使被洗脑也没有真正听从于自己的......

刺眼的蓝光在他眼前逐渐爆开，刺鼻的焦糊味和一具浑身焦黑的尸体为这场战斗画上了句号。

银白色的盔甲化为液体消失在Tony周身，莹蓝的光芒逐渐从Tony眼中消失，放松下来的身体轻微晃动了几下，下一秒就被赶来的Jarvis抱进怀里。恢复为暖棕色的眼眸微微转动，Tony对着紧跟着Jarvis跑来的Steve努力摆了一个微笑，随后合上了双眼。

Jarvis眼中的亮蓝不复存在，他抬眼对Pepper点点头。有些灰头土脸的CEO女士长舒一口气，她靠着Peter站直身体联系Stark Industry和Parker Industry的人来收拾残局，今晚，Hydra从涉黑巨头沦为了过街老鼠，曾经的繁华烟消云撒，而此前属于Hydra的地盘也好航线也好，都会被这三个人瓜分干净。

Steve松了口气，Bucky和Natasha正在解决剩下的杂鱼，他便心安理得收起盾牌跟着Jarvis先回SI。

Bucky看了一眼跑路的老战友，撇撇嘴不说话，只是默默跟紧了Natasha。

Peter耸耸肩，Wade一边大快朵颐一边恶狠狠盯着依着他家总裁的Pepper，哼，不就是个变异的低级恶魔吗，凭什么靠在他的Petey身上！

TBC.

第十一章

Tony睁开双眼，柔软蓬松的羽绒被带着熟悉的熏香味，阳光透过整面玻璃墙走进屋里，他眨眨眼睛，这是他在马里布的海滨别墅。

"Sir，welcome back."

世界上再没有比Jarvis更完美的管家了，Tony任由Jarvis用温热的毛巾帮他擦脸，先前的战斗里他的魔力消耗一空，现在连手指都不想动一下。顺着Jarvis的动作，Tony果不其然看到胸口的空洞已经变为一块圆形的疤痕，封印石被毁，过量的魔力会优先修复身体破损。

Jarvis垂着眼，Tony胸口的狰狞疤痕让他有种说不出的憋闷，微凉的手指在疤痕旁轻轻蹭过，海蓝色的双眼中含着不明的情绪。而他的主人就这样毫无防备躺在床上，赤裸着上身，暖棕色的眼眸里带着若有若无的挑逗，Jarvis俯身在Tony嘴角留下轻轻一吻，随后伸手将Tony打横抱起来："热水已经准备好了，要去泡个澡吗？"

Tony双手环上Jarvis的脖颈，Jarvis身上有他喜欢的气味——不属于任何一种香水，混合着钢铁的冷硬和自然的清新，多奇怪，你在一个完完全全人造的生命体身上找到了自然的味道。Tony任由Jarvis将自己抱进浴室，宽阔的按摩浴缸里已经盛满了混入精油的热水，恰到好处的热度让Tony发出享受的呻吟。

Jarvis是他的造物，他们之前可不存在什么隔阂——这也许就是Tony的毛病，越是亲近的人，他就越是得寸进尺，也更是毫无保留地信任。Jarvis抱着自己的世界，此时的Tony脆弱得不堪一击，即使是Miss.Potts也不能接近这里，只要动动手指，Tony就会永远，属于他，只属于他。

微凉的手指在棕色的发丝间穿梭，水汽模糊了视线，Jarvis小心地一手托着Tony的头，另一只手带着细密的泡沫在发间揉搓，Tony是他的创造者，他永远不会违背Tony的想法。一闪而过的贪欲消失在数以万计的数据中，Jarvis依然是那个Jarvis，一如既往得忠诚。

Tony半闭着眼睛享受Jarvis的服务，消耗过度有些僵硬的身体得到了极佳的放松与恢复，他眯起眼睛看着Jarvis冲掉泡沫，白色的衬衫沾了水贴在手臂上，Tony舔舔嘴唇伸手拽住Jarvis的领口，很好，这下Jarvis自己也需要换衣服了。Tony闭起眼睛舔上Jarvis的嘴唇，柔软微凉，亦如他所迷恋的那样，他张开嘴迎接Jarvis，不同于自然生命，Jarvis带着数据的一丝不苟和冷静，总能让Tony不自觉沉溺其中。

Jarvis总是懂得运用自己的优势，冰蓝的眼珠带着诱人的水光，他伸手捧住Tony的脸，另一只手紧紧搂住Tony的腰，他用力吮吸那灵活的舌头，被打湿的昂贵布料可怜地挤在两人之间磨蹭。

Tony睁开眼睛，暖棕色中星星点点的亮蓝散发着微弱的光晕："亲爱的Jar，你自制力变弱了。"

Jarvis轻轻啄吻着Tony的耳垂，手指下滑陷入Tony的臀瓣之中："It's your fault，Sir."

TBC.

 

第十二章

纽约的夜晚就像是一位腰间别着利刃的脱衣舞女郎，迷人又充满了危险。一夜之间，那令人厌恶的九头蛇标志在这座不夜城里销声匿迹，顷刻间这个名声狼藉的犯罪组织就消失在人们眼中，然而这似乎并没有对人们造成多大的影响，生活还在继续，对于那些没有掺在其中的人来说，最大的爆点也不过是Tony.Stark原来有这——么屌，至于Captain Hydra为爱投敌反转成Captain America什么的根本就不够看。

真正为这件事头疼的大概就只有SHIELD的卤蛋精局长了。

诺大的会议室里只坐了十来个人，Tony靠着宽大的椅背让Jarvis给他捏肩，他在床上躺了快三天才缓过来，实际上，如果不是Jarvis几乎不间断的按摩和几场热辣的性爱，Tony觉得自己还要再躺个几天。比之Tony这舒适的三天，Peter和Wade可以说是度过了鸡飞狗跳的三天，且不说Tony昏倒后丢了个多大的烂摊子给他们，光是SHIELD那个光头局长和地中海副局就够Peter喝一壶了，更不要说Wade大脑功能恢复以后缠着Peter各种不可描述。

Natasha这几天过得也并不舒心，自家小狗熊的铁臂在战斗中出了点问题，结果修理工昏倒了，修理工家的CEO和人造人管家一个比一个难缠，搞得她一暴躁不小心吸干了两个养了好久的珍稀品种——亏大发了。

不过最不爽的那必须是一双眼睛粘在Tony身上的Captain Rogers，天知道他看到Tony脖子上那明晃晃的几个吻痕时脑子里在想什么，所幸他没跳起来手撕了Jarvis。

Natasha抿着红酒，反正是Tony付钱不喝白不喝："你打算什么时候给Bucky修胳膊？丑话说在前头，什么时候修好保养好了，什么时候再分赃。"

Peter也忍不住趴在沙发上，他腰酸的厉害："还有神盾局那两个秃头，Tony你可不能把麻烦事儿都一股脑扔给我们......Wade过来给我揉一下腰，卧槽你他妈不能轻点儿吗？！"

"Oh Pete，你还不到一百岁呢可不能整天妈的来妈的去的，"Tony装模作样地晃晃脑袋，"至于小浣熊的铁胳膊，放心我一会儿就给他修好，Stark出品童叟无欺......神盾局那群家伙，Pepper和Jar会去对付他们的。"

Tony伸了个懒腰站起来，Steve抓奸一样的目光烧得他浑身舒爽，不过正事要紧："好了甜心们，不要浪费时间，该修胳膊的来工作间，想秀恩爱的继续躺沙发，还有妒火中烧的那位——我想自己对金发大胸还有有些偏爱的。"

 

第十三章

Bucky看着眼前一脸认真在自己胳膊上捣鼓的小胡子土豪，他一直觉得这人根本就是个精神分裂，他知道Tony不喜欢自己，或者说，就算Tony恨他，他都不会感到惊讶。毕竟，没有人会对杀死自己双亲的凶手有什么好感，可是，当他从Nat口中得知，应Nat请求费尽千辛万苦联合Bruce博士复活自己的人也是Tony时，他觉得自己真的看不懂这个家伙。

"怎么，你终于背叛Nat爱上我了嘛傻大个？"

Stark式的调侃拉回了Bucky的注意力："我不会背叛她，你知道这点的，Stark。"

Tony冷哼一声，真是搞不懂Natasha怎么会喜欢这种没情趣的北极熊："那就专心点我刚刚问你话呢！握拳，再放开，我要测试你的握力了大兵！"

Bucky依言做出动作，Tony在他看不懂的仪器上快速敲打着什么，这又是Stark令人迷惑的一部分了。对外他是花花公子、慈善家、亿万富翁，只有亲近的人才知道，他又是一个专一、残忍、几乎一无所有的修理工，他等了莫名消失的Steve几十年，结果等来了忘记一切的Captain Hydra，他曾经为了复仇杀死了无数九头蛇成员，却放过了Bucky这个真正的杀手，他家财万贯，却只敢信任自己制造的人工智能。

"好了，接下来要进行力量测试，起来吧弗兰肯斯坦，去测试仪那里打两拳。"Tony在心里翻了个白眼，这些老土冒一个两个都这么喜欢盯着人看个不停，"用你最大的力量，放心打坏了也不会让你家Nat赔的。"

巨大的撞击声透过特质合金门一直传到了客厅，Steve有些紧张地站起来："怎么回事？"

Jarvis的声音在房间里响起："请放心，Sir正在给Mr.Barnes进行力量测试。"

Steve抿嘴坐回沙发上，他并不如自己表现的那样大度，对于Jarvis和Tony的关系，他可以理解——但还是会嫉妒。Jarvis陪伴Tony度过了最绝望的时光，更不要提Jarvis是唯一一个从头到尾都完全忠诚于Tony的人，Tony经历了太多背叛，这其中甚至包括了Steve自己的，Jarvis的忠诚对于Tony来说就是黑白世界中的唯一彩色。

"你在想什么？嫉妒？还是悔恨？"Natasha品着红酒开口，今天她穿了一条艳红的长裙，配着高高挽起的红发显得格外明艳动人，"那些都是放屁。"

"你知不知道Dr.Banner？"趴在沙发上的Peter突然开口，"他是Tony的朋友。"

"Bruce.Banner，也是我前前男友。"Natasha补充道，"你应该知道James死过一次，我带着尸体去找Tony，当时我已经绝望了......原本我只是想替James道歉的，向Tony道歉，但是Tony带着我去找了Bruce，他们一起复活了James。"

Steve看着Natasha，他隐约知道她想说什么，Bruce.Banner是著名的生物学博士，但是在一次试验事故中，Dr.Banner被伽马射线枪击中，抢回一条命却从此消失。现在他才发现自己其实根本就不了解Tony，他所熟知的Tony还是那个多年前会跟在自己身后Steve叔叔Bucky叔叔叫个不停的男孩儿，而不是现在这个满身伤痕的Tony。

不过，那又怎样呢？就算Tony身边有了这么多他不了解的同伴，Steve也有足够的信心再次进入Tony的生活，然后再次像以前那样——

TBC.

 

第十四章

“James叔叔！”棕色卷发的小男孩儿抱着一小箱工具气喘吁吁跟在一个独臂男人身后跑着，“你让我看一下嘛，就看一下！”

Bucky有些无奈地转身蹲下来，他真是搞不懂了一只金属胳膊的吸引力就这么大吗？那为什么追他的妹子反而变少了：“Anthony，你上次跟我说看一下胳膊的时候在上面画了只小狗熊，上上次你差点把我的胳膊卸下来……”

“可是我给你调试得更好了！力量更大也更灵活！”Tony嘟起嘴反驳道，Howard总是挑三拣四也就算了，为什么平时跟自己一起闹的James叔叔也这样。

“所以，这就是我上次在那么多人面前被Bucky一巴掌拍出去丢脸的原因咯？”

Tony被突然响起的醇厚男声吸引了注意力：“Steve叔叔！”

Steve张开双臂接住这个扑过来的小炮弹，还处于幼年期的小魅魔带着青涩的气息扑进这个强壮的猎魔人怀里，就像是天真可爱的小羊羔跑进了狡猾恶狼的巢穴。Steve把Tony举起来让Tony直接坐到自己肩上，这要是几年前，他那个豆芽菜身板可是连把Tony抱离地面都做不到：“又在缠着Bucky的胳膊了？Jarvis做的小蛋糕都不想吃了？”

“Jarvis做小蛋糕了？”“有黑布林味的吗？”

Tony转头瞪着拍拍裤子站起来的Bucky：“才没有黑布林味！肯定是草莓味！”

Bucky耸耸肩，不管怎样这小祖宗总归是不再揪着他不放了。Steve揉揉Tony的卷发，Howard总是把大部分时间都献给实验室，而剩下为数不多的时间他也吝啬多分给Tony一些，这大概也是Steve和Bucky在空闲时总是跑来Stark庄园的原因之一。

Steve一手扛着Tony一手抱着工具箱向花园走去，他们总是在那里享用下午茶，他们身后跟着准备去蹭小蛋糕和奶茶的Bucky。那时候，Bucky还没有失去左臂，Steve才刚刚接受血清正是满腔热血，Tony也没有因为魔力增长过快而被植入封印石，而Howard还没有开始那些将自己全家拖入地狱的振金流动性实验。

Tony猛地睁开眼睛，也许是充盈的魔力刺激了病毒，那些被遗忘在大脑深处的记忆碎片再次出现在Tony的梦境里。他转头，意料之中看到了Steve的睡颜，这么多年过去了，他仍然没能学会对Steve怀抱戒备，要不是有Jarvis和Natasha在自己估计早就被这个一脸正直的老流氓再次拿下了。不过……

一脚把这个装睡的老家伙踹开，Tony冷哼一声坐起来等Jarvis给自己递衣服：“起来吧老家伙，别以为我不知道你早就醒了。我上午要去开新闻发布会，中午要去Peter那里吃饭谈公事，你先去把C区的帐查了午饭自己解决，大概下午三点开楼下那辆兰博基尼去Peter公司接我，晚上还有个慈善晚宴，记得让Jar好好给你收拾一下。”

Steve睁开眼睛爬起来去衣柜里翻衣服，他可没有Tony那么好的待遇：“知道了亲爱的，你就这么不信任我的品味？”

Tony翻了个白眼仰头让Jarvis给他打好领带：“如果你觉得自己穿着那些相同款式不同颜色的老头衬衫很好看很吸引眼球的话……那只是因为你有一对巨乳。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Steve挑眉接受了Tony的讽刺，“你满意就好。”

TBC.

 

第十五章

慈善晚会曾经是Tony枯燥生活中的亮点之一，觥筹交错美女如云的晚宴拥有远远超过简单捐款或是演讲的吸引力，但今天的情况显然是远远不同于以往。Tony看着第四个被Steve眼神吓走的小美女，在心里翻了个白眼，所以说为什么这个老古董可以容忍Jarvis在自己身边却对这些连情敌都称不上的小乐子一点忍耐力都没有？

“你他妈什么毛病？”Tony对着不远处冲他举杯的女士举杯回礼，嘴唇中飘出质问，“我是让你来参加晚宴不是让你来给我捣乱的。”

Steve十分自然地插了一块蓝莓小蛋糕喂给Tony：“抱歉Tony，我以为我是来做保镖的？”

Peter站在不远处看着Tony翻着白眼张嘴吃掉小蛋糕，他不由抿嘴笑起来，作为女伴陪他来的Anna面对满目珍馐毅然抛弃了他这个大老板不知道去哪张桌子大快朵颐了，不过这也不能怪她，鬣狗兽型的Anna此生最大的追求大概就是吃——比Wade更加旺盛贪婪的食欲直接导致这位漂亮的秘书到现在都没能谈上个对象。

劣质刺鼻的香水味藏不住那熟悉的野兽气味，Peter放下酒杯走到露天阳台，一个强壮的身影背对着他："好久不见，终于决定回来了吗？"

比Peter矮了一截却格外健壮的男人转身，并不合身的西装紧紧束缚在他的身上，低沉而沙哑的嗓音让这个男人显得愈发不善："别得意了小鬼，我只是顺路过来看看你和那个神经病。"

"你还是一样口不对心。"Peter并不在意对方的挑衅，"不回Charles那里你不就只能来找我了吗，Logan。"

Logan眯起眼睛看着眼前这个不再如当年那般青涩的大男孩，他咧嘴笑了："看来你过得不错啊小鬼？也亏你能受得了那个话痨疯子。"

"如果你留下来帮我的话，我会过得更好。"Peter知道Logan是听说了Hydra倒台的消息担心自己才跑来的，这个将自己从地狱拖出来的男人还是和曾经一样口硬心软，从未改变。

"哼，你就想的美吧臭小鬼。"Logan冲着Peter挥了挥手，转身翻过栏杆消失在黑暗中。

戴着那个古怪面罩的Wade看见Peter从阳台回到宴会立刻就蹭了上去："Oh天哪亲爱的Petey你可让哥一顿好找～等等，你身上怎么一股狼臭味？Baby你竟然背着哥跟一只野狼出轨嘤嘤嘤太过分了！"

Peter推开这个粘上来求亲亲求抱抱的大型黏黏虫："Logan刚刚来过，你怎么进来的？我不是让你在宅子里呆着别捣乱吗？"

Wade委屈巴巴地盯着Peter，他的小宝贝竟然趁自己不在意跑去跟那头变异的傻狼私会："我跟警卫说我是Parker总裁的情人，他根本就不敢拦哥哈哈。"

Peter叹了口气，这下好了，Anna会气死的，希望她不会气到举着高跟鞋戳死Wade，等等那好像是Miss.Potts的独家绝技？他拽住Wade歪歪扭扭的领带把这个大麻烦拖到角落里，快速给Wade系好领带嘴也没有停下："听着Wade，一会儿你就老老实实呆在我旁边，不许离开我超过一米，只能吃那些装在盘子里的熟食，不能随便砍人、非人种也不能砍，还有，摘掉你这愚蠢的头套，我可不想明天头条是Parker总裁口味独特——钟情蒙面变态！"

Wade耸耸肩由着Peter一把拽掉自己的面罩丢到窗外："Yes，Sir."

Natasha翘着腿坐在花园里，纯白的鱼尾裙配着高贵的珍珠饰品让她看起来宛如月亮女神般高雅迷人，可惜这位女神身边已经有了忠心耿耿的追随者："你觉得怎么样？"

Bucky难得好好整理了头发，女神同款西装让他找回了几分曾经布鲁克林小王子的魅力："很好看，我是说，你真的很美Tasha......不过红色更配你一些。"

"我也觉得红色更好，不过我上次穿过红色的了。"Natasha拨了拨头发，"也许下次我该试试黑色，那让我想起我们第一次见面的时候，你当着女伴的面跑来跟我搭讪James......真是蠢透了。"

Bucky伸手搂住Natasha，他们第一次见面也是一场宴会，Howard带着Maria在应酬，Steve被一身正装的Tony迷得晕头转向言听计从。那时候Tony指着还只是个伯爵的Natasha笑着说要吊个血族美女上手结果被Steve拖到角落里亲到喘不上气，而他自己丢下了费尽心思把到手的魔族美女端着酒杯就上去搭讪，结果差点被当众大腿杀："是啊，我还记得你那时候穿着一身黑色连衣裙，配了酒红色的手包。"

Natasha冷笑一声："结果包里放的是银匕首，还差点被你害的露馅。"

Bucky耸耸肩，这可不能怪他，谁会想到宴会上出现的冷艳美女不是来享受生活二而是来暗杀的：“后来我不是也帮你圆回去了Tasha，更不要说你借此认识了Stark还有我这个杰出的师傅，怎么想都是你赚的比较多。”

Natasha特别想学Tony翻个白眼回答Bucky：“是啊是啊，不小心把自己玩儿死的师傅？再有一次我绝对不会跑去求Tony和Bruce，绝对不会！”

Bucky有些词穷只好凑上去在Natasha嘴角亲一下试图蒙混过关，那确实是他的错：“是我的错，女王陛下，您忠心的骑士是否有荣幸能护送您回家呢？”

回应他的是一只轻轻搭在他手心的手。

——END——


End file.
